Pretty Little Liars: Aria a werewolf
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: Pretty Little Liars goes supernatural. When Aria is camping in Iceland with her parents and brother she gets scratched by a werewolf. This is about Aria and the struggles of being a high school student, a girlfriend a having three other best friends while keeping her secret a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

 **Authors Note: This chapter is probably going to be a short chapter. I know "Mona is A" really sorry if I spoiled that to you guys but I don't know if there are other A's so please don't tell me I also don't know if Alison is really alive or not, all I know is that she didn't die in the video so please don't tell me the rest. Sorry if any names are repeated it's really hard to keep track of all the names plus I'm only on season three of PLL and finishing up the second book.**

It August eighteenth, it was the night of a full moon at eight thirty pm. The Montgomery family was camping about forty minutes outside of the town that they were living in at the time when they were in Iceland.

There camp site was at the back of the camp ground where it met the woods.

They were all at the camp fire a few feet away from the tent roasting marshmallows.

"Hey mom I'm just going to get a flash light and proper shoes on then go on a walk, I won't go far and I'll be back soon." said Aria

"Okay be safe." said Ella then Aria got up and went into the tent and got a pair of socks and her flash light.

When she was finished getting ready she came out of the tent put her runners on and headed out.

"Okay I'll be back." said Aria

"Watch out for the werewolves." Mike teased

Aria just shook her head and began to walk into the woods.

"There's no such thing as werewolves." Aria thought

Or at least that's what she thought...

Aria wasn't far now she could still see the campfire that they were having. She was looking around and walking when she spotted two green eyes and the face of a staring right at her.

She began to run as the wolf was close behind but tripped over a root and fell on her back the wolf then hovered over her. Fear in her eyes, she hoped that the wolf wouldn't eat her. After about three minutes the wolf left but when it did it accidentally scratched Arias wrist.

When the wolf was out of sight Aria sat up, grabbed the flash light which was about three feet away from her.

She shined the light on her right wrist. When she saw that her long sleeve shirt had been ripped by the claw Aria set down the flash light and rolled it up so that she would be able to see the damage. After she had rolled it up she shined the light onto her wrist when she did so she saw a three inch long cut that was a centimetre wide and it was bleeding a lot

"Crap." Aria whispered

Then she got up and walked back to the camp ground.

"Mom, dad I cut myself." said Aria coming out of the brushes with the flash light under her arm pit and her hand covering the wound

Both of Arias parents and Mike turned around.

"Let's see." said Byron

Aria walked over to where they were and showed the cut to her parents.

"That looks bad, okay Aria you sit down, Ella grab the first aid kit and hand sanitizer from the car." said Byron

Aria sat down and handed the flash light to Mike while Ella got the first aid kit and hand sanitizer. When Ella came back with the first aid kit Byron squeezed a bit of hand sanitizer onto his hand while Ella opened the first aid kit. Byron took out antiseptic wipes and a large band aid.

"This may sting." said Byron opening the antiseptic wipe

"Ouch." said Aria as he began to clean the wound

After Aria got the band aid on she cleaned up and they continued to watch the fire.

At ten o'clock they put out the fire and went to bed.

 **The Next Day:**

It was eight thirty in the morning. Aria's dad was making a fire, Ella was preparing for breakfast, Mike was still sleeping and Aria was hanging up the now washed shirt that had the blood on it. She had done her best washing it using a bowl, water and soap. She was about to walk away from the tree she had hung it on when she felt a tap on her shoulder and Aria turned around.

"Sorry, um can we talk?" asked the girl quietly coming out from behind a tree

"I don't think so, I don't know you sorry." said Aria quietly, she was about to walk away when the girl grabbed her wrist just above her band aid

"Please I really need to talk to you it's important It's about the wolf last night." said the girl quietly

"How did you know." said Aria quietly

"I'll explain just come." said the girl

Aria sighed "okay fine, wait here for a minute." said Aria quietly then she went over to her parents

"I'm going to go for another walk." said Aria

"Okay be very careful I don't want to do more first aid on you." said Byron

"I'm not sure how long I'll be so you guys go ahead with breakfast." said Aria then she left

The girls stopped walking when they were far enough from the camp sites.

"What's this about?" Aria asked

"It's about what happened last night, but first let me introduce myself my name is Kayla." said Kayla

"Aria." said Aria shaking hands with Kayla

"Well Aria let's sit down." said Kayla they both sat down "there's um something I would like tell you and explain to you." said Kayla

"Okay." said Aria a little confused

"So um you know how it was a full moon last night and you know how that wolf attacked you." said Kayla

"Yeah how could I forget." said Aria

"Well that wolf was um well me I am a werewolf." said Kayla

"You are crazy, there is no such thing as werewolf's." said Aria standing up

"I'm telling the truth Aria." said Kayla also standing up

"Okay well prove it, oh wait tonight's not a full moon and it's not even up so you can't." said Aria kind of upset

"Actually I can I'll explain in a minute but I'll show you." said Kayla getting onto her hands and knees

A minute later she changed from a human into a wolf. Kayla had red coloured fur and green eyes. Aria eyes widened and stumbled back in surprised. Then Kayla turned back into a human.

"You...you're ...a...a werewolf." said Aria

"Yeah, sit let me explain." said Kayla

They both sat down again and Aria realized that Kayla had scratched her and hearing myths and legends when a wolf scratches you, you become a werewolf.

"You scratched me does that mean I'm um going to turn next time?" said Aria

"Yes I'm so sorry. But I can tell you this since I have the gene which means I was born a wolf which means if I scratch or bite someone they change but a wolf who is scratched or bitten can't turn other people only wolves with the gene." said Kayla

"How can you turn without the full moon?" asked Aria

"Well when you learn to mostly control yourself you can change whenever but no matter what you are forced to change on a full moon, but until you can control yourself you can only turn on a full moon ." said Kayla

"How painful is it um to turn?" asked Aria

"Do you really want to know." said Kayla

"Um yes I don't want to be surprised." said Aria

"Well on a full moon its unbearable pain honestly but when you change when you change when it's not a full moon it's bearable but still hurts but on the positive side it's painless to turn back." said Kayla

"Great anything else I should know about changing." said Aria

"Um yes on a full moon you must chain yourself up until you're able to control yourself on a full moon and you start the process of changing an hour and a half before the moon rises then when the full moon has appeared in the sky you turn into a wolf and stay a wolf until it sets then you turn back to a human." said Kayla

"Okay." said Aria

"Okay come on let's go meet the pack and my father will tell you more about this." said Kayla standing up

"Oh, okay." said Aria standing up and they began to walk

As they approached the cave ten minutes later Kayla looked over at Aria who looked nervous.

"Aria don't be nervous you'll be fine." said Kayla

"Can I trust everyone?" Aria asked nervously

"Yes you can." said Kayla

They then walked in and when they did so Aria saw ten wolves. All ten wolves turned back into humans.

"Is this the young lady that you changed." said a man

"Um yes father." said Kayla

"Well introduce us to her." said Kayla

"Okay, guys this is Aria." said Kayla then she continued "Aria this is my father Bradley, Jane my sister, my sister Emma, brother Eric and my other brother Drake." said Kayla pointing to each of her family members

"Hi." said Aria shyly

"Dear there's no reason for you to be nervous." said Bradley

"Okay l...I..I'm just a little freaked out still, until today I didn't believe in supernatural creatures that was until I was told I'm now a werewolf." said Aria then she continued "to be honest I'm scared." said Aria

"There is no reason for you to be scared." said Eric

"What do you know about us?" asked Drake

"Nothing, absolutely, nothing except changing on a full moon and Kayla also told me how when you you're able to control yourself you can change even when it's not a full moon." said Aria

"Has she given you a wolf name?" Bradley asked

"Uh no sir." said Aria

"Well can I talk to my family alone to talk about what your wolf name will be, so sit relax and by the way you can call me Bradley." said Bradley

"Okay." said Aria then the family gathered around and Aria took a seat on a big flat rock

Ten minutes later they came over to Aria

"How would you like your wolf name to be Ava." said Jane

"Ava, hmm, Ava." Aria muttered to herself then she looked at everyone else "I like It." said Aria

"Great so one more question do you want to be part of the pack." asked Drake

Aria thought for a moment "yeah, yeah I do I think it would be nice for me to have some help with this and someone to talk to about this." said Aria

"Okay then we have some things to go over." said Bradley

Forty minutes later. After they showed Aria around their den, gave her more information about werewolves and other things Aria got ready to go.

"Remember the next full moon is September twenty second at eight ten you must be here an hour and a half before the moon rises, do you understand." said Emma

"Yes I do its on September twenty second at eight ten I must be here an hour and a half bed the moon rises." said Aria

"Okay see you later bye." said Emma

"Bye." said Aria then she left.

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

 **Disclaimer: don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Aria has lived in rosewood for four months. Ezra still works at the high school**

It was Saturday morning at seven o'clock Aria had just woken up in the den.

When she had told her pack back in Iceland that she was moving back to Rosewood they had said that there was an old wolf den out in the woods which was half an hour away from town and clean up but still use able.

She sat up and yawned. Her clothing was ripped and torn and her hair was a mess. She had put chains that were six feet long and attached to the wall on her wrists and ankles. She sat up closed her eyes and leaned against the old brick wall with a pounding headache. After about five minutes later she slowly got up, walked over to her duffle bag and took out the key from the front pocket of the bag, she unlocked the chains and the two chain which were wrapped around the bared door. Then unzipped the main pocket and took out a fresh pair of clothing and changed. She was just brushing her hair when she got a text from Ezra.

 **Ezra:**

 _Hey Aria wanna hangout with me today_

Aria texted back right away

 **Aria:**

 _Sure, I'll meet you at your place in an hour. C u soon_

 _Xoxox_

Ezra text back right away

 **Ezra:**

 _Okay see u soon. Love u xoxoxo_

After she brushed her hair and packed up. She put her ripped clothing in a black garbage bag and put the towels which she laid on while sleeping into the duffle bag. After that she picked up the two bags and unlocked and opened the door she then went up the ten thin stairs.

Once she was back at the car she put the bags in the back seat then got in and headed to Ezra's.

When she got to Ezra's she parked then got out and locked the door after that she went into the building.

When Aria got to the door of Ezra's apartment she knocked and a couple of minutes later Ezra opened it.

"Aria, hey." said Ezra stepping out of the way to let her in

"Hi sorry I'm a few minutes later." said Aria coming in

"How are you doing today?" Ezra asked before giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Fine for the most part the only thing is that I have this pounding headache it feels like a hammer is hitting my head." said Aria

"I have regular Tylenol or Tylenol extra strength if you need one." said Ezra

"If I could get a Tylenol extra strength that would be great." said Aria sitting down

"Sure." said Ezra then he went to the kitchen and got the Tylenol and a glass of water then he brought it over

"Hopefully this will work." said Ezra setting both things down on the coffee table and sitting down

"Thanks." said Aria taking the pill

"Do you know what caused the headache?" Ezra asked

"No." Aria said lying

The reason why she had a headache was because of the moon and changing into a wolf and back again

"Oh okay well hopefully it'll go away soon." said Ezra

"Yeah." said Aria

It usually took three hours for the headache to dye down.

"Okay well do you want to stay here and rest while I go grocery shopping and I can get some frozen yogurt for both of us if you want." said Ezra

"No, no I'm fine let's go but you drive." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra

They got on their shoes and Ezra put on his sweater, got the grocery list and got his wallet then they headed out.

When they got to the car Aria unlock it and keys over to Ezra

As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot Aria fell asleep.

The next time she woke up the had parked they were in front of the grocery store.

"Time to get up sleepy head." said Ezra

"Are we already there?" Aria asked yawning

"Yes, you didn't get a good sleep last night did you?" said Ezra

"No I barely got any sleep." said Aria as they got out of the car

"Why?" Ezra asked as he locked the car

"I don't know." she said lying then she continued "anyway what do we need to get here." said Aria

"Here's the list." said Ezra handing it to Aria

On the the list was milk, eggs, whole wheat bread, hot dog buns crackers, cheese, apples, bananas, butter, water and hot dogs.

"Okay." said Aria then they headed into the store

They were had just come out of the store when Arias legs started to wobble. Ezra saw this and immediately stopped walking with the cart and went over to Aria and grabbed her arm just below the arm pit.

"Sit down." said Ezra

Aria sat down against the wall of the store. Ezra opened the package of water bottles and took out one of them.

"Here drink this." said Ezra opening the bottle and handing it to her

"Thanks." said Aria taking a sip

"Could it be from your headache?" Ezra questioned

"I don't know." said Aria

She actually did know why it was because she had transformed last night and the day over she feels weak sometimes right away after waking up or an hour or two after. Which lasted for about an hour.

"Do you want to go back and rest and I could get frozen yogurt for you." said Ezra

"No, no I'm fine." said Aria taking another sip of water

"Are you sure?" Ezra questioned

"Yes I'm fine stop asking." said Aria annoyed

"Okay, sorry just tell me when you're ready to go." said Ezra

After about ten minutes Aria was ready to go.

Aria got into the car. Ezra opened the back seat door where her two bags were. He was setting a bag down when he bumped the garbage bag which knocked out Arias shirt which was the one she was wearing last night he noticed that it he had knocked it out but didn't realize it was ripped until he picked it up to put it back.

"Aria why is your shirt ripped?" Ezra asked

Aria turned around "Uh...um no reason." said Aria

"Did you get hurt last night, do I need to call the police." said Ezra

"No you do not need to phone the police I am fine and it's none of your business so just drop it." said Aria upset

"Sorry, I'm just trying help and I'm worried about you..." He was about to continue when Aria interrupted him

"There is no reason to be worried so please just drop it and let's go get some frozen yogurt." Aria practically snapped

"Okay." said Ezra quietly

They were both quiet on the way to get frozen yogurt. They then arrived in the parking lot and parked right in front of the frozen yogurt place.

"Want me to go in and get it then go back to my place?" Ezra asked

"Sure." said Aria quietly

"Okay what kind do you want?" Ezra asked

"Peanut butter." Aria replied

"Okay I'll be back." said Ezra then he opened the door and got out then went inside the store

Ten minutes later Ezra came out of the store with two bowls of frozen yogurt. He opened the door and handed Aria her yogurt then got in the car and they drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry for getting upset earlier, just having a bad day." said Aria before taking a bite of her frozen yogurt

Every single month a week before the moon her emotions are all over the place and the same thing for three days after.

"Aria its fine don't worry about it, everyone has their bad days once in a while." said Ezra

When they got back to Ezra's apartment they sat in front of the tv and watched a black and white movie about werewolves.

When it was over Aria through a hand full of the in eaten popcorn that they had made during the movie at the tv.

"What was that for?" Ezra asked

"Half of that stuff isn't even true." said Aria then she realized what she had just said and ran out of the door with the keys but left her purse

She was watching tv at home when there was a knock on the door so she paused the tv show and went to open it, when she did so Ezra was standing there.

"Hey." said Ezra

"Hey." said Aria

"So you forgot your purse." said Ezra coming inside the house and hanging it to her

"Thanks." said Aria

"So what was it about the movie or something when you through the popcorn at the tv." said Ezra

"Nothing. Listen Ezra I think it's best if you go I'll call you." said Aria

"Okay but you do realize that you can trust me right." said Ezra

"Yeah I know, I'll see you tomorrow okay." said Aria then they kissed quickly

"Bye." said Ezra

"Bye." said Aria

Then he left.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it sucked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 3: Ezra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: This story is mostly about Aria revealing herself. Aria is a good liar but not as good as she is in the tv show. As the story goes on the more things are explained so please be patient. No more criticism please and thank you. I haven't updated this story in so long because I was considering deleting this story. Enjoy**

 **October 15:**

It was early afternoon around two o'clock Ezra had decided to take a walk inside the forest just outside of town. He was walking when he saw a fairly big hole in the ground covered branches. Curious he uncovered the hole and saw that there were stairs.

Even more curious now he took out his phone and turned on the flashlight then he walked down the thin, long, uneven fifteen stairs.

When he got down there he looked around. It was dark, it had bricks on the ground, on the walls, and on the ceiling **(A/N I know it's probably not called a ceiling when it's underground but since I don't know what it's called that's what I'm going to call it)** the height from the floor to the ceiling was about ten to fifteen feet tall or at least that's what Ezra's guess was, at the farthest end of the underground hide out was what looked like a big jail cell with a barred door, inside the cell on the furthest wall there were four chains with cuffs attached to the wall, the chains were probably about fifteen feet long but the ones up higher seemed a few feet longer and the chains were bolted into the wall so that they formed a fairly large square and the cell itself was probably about twenty feet by fifteen feet. There was also a big flat rock in the far right corner inside the cell and another one of the left right outside of the cell.

Ezra then began taking pictures of the place and after that he went back to the apartment but before leaving he made sure to put the branches back over the hole.

When he got back to his apartment he emailed the photos that he had just taken to himself and phoned Aria.

A while later at four thirty there was a knock on the door. Ezra went over to the door and opened it. When he opened it Aria was standing there.

"Hey Aria." said Ezra

"Hey, so what did you want to show me I'm kind of busy and need to leave soon." said Aria

"Okay, come here." said Ezra

They walked over to the computer and Ezra showed her the pictures.

There were pictures of the stairs, the cell, the chains and the big rocks.

Aria gulped "where did you take these?" said Aria although she knew exactly where she took them

"I was walking in the forest this afternoon when I found this hole covered with branches then I uncovered it and saw that there were stairs so I went down them and found this hide out." Ezra explained, then he looked at Aria who was looking over his shoulder and she looked nervous "what's wrong?" he asked

Aria didn't speak. She was thinking. She could trust him right? He wouldn't tell anyone her secret?

"Aria, Aria." said Ezra

Aria snapped out of her thoughts.

"What." said Aria

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked

Aria took a deep breath and spoke "can I trust you?" She asked

"Yeah." said Ezra

"Okay well how would you like to hang out with me tonight." said Aria

"Sure but I thought you said you were busy." said Ezra standing up

"I still am you're just going to be there." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra

"Okay well we should get going. Oh but first you should go to the washroom, get a warm coat on and get bright flash light." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra slowly and he was a little confused

A while later they were ready to leave. Ezra was about to pick up his phone when Aria stopped him.

"Ezra I don't think you need your phone now let's go." said Aria

Ezra put down his phone and they left.

Half an hour later they arrived at the edge of the forest.

"Aria what are we doing here?" Ezra asked

"You'll see." said Aria as they got out

Aria went around to the trunk of her car and opened it. She took out a duffle bag, a four litre empty milk jug filled with water, a small bag of dog food and a dog bed meant for extra-large dogs.

"What's all that for?" Ezra asked

"You'll see, just follow Me." said Aria

Aria and Ezra walked half an hour before coming to a stop in front of the same hole that Ezra had found earlier that day. She uncovered the hole and then pick up her things, Ezra turned on his flashlight and they headed down the stairs.

"This is the same place that I found earlier, how did you know where it was." said Ezra

"It's my hide out." said Aria as they went into the cell

"What. Why are there chains and a jail cell." said Ezra

"You'll find out soon." said Aria pouring the water into a dog dish

"Okay." said Ezra confused and worried

Half an hour Aria had finished setting up there was still time before she had to lock herself up. They were talking when Aria looked at the time on her phone it said six thirty a few minutes before she had to lock herself up **(A/N I think that would be the time if Aria had arrived at Ezra's at four thirty and she spent about half an hour at Ezra's, then they drove half an hour, then they walked for half an hour and after that half an hour to set up so hopefully this is correct)**

"Okay um Ezra I need you to listen to me very carefully." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra worried

"I don't want you to leave my hide out but I need you to leave the cell." said Aria

"Why." said Ezra worried

"You'll see, now please get out." said Aria

Without talking he left and waited.

Aria took out from her bag keys, two chains and two locks. She took that all over to the door. Aria shut the door all the way and locked it.

"Aria what the hell are you doing?" He asked scared

"I'm keeping you, myself and everyone else safe." said Aria wrapping a chain around a bar of the door and a bar which was not part of the door then locking it (A/N I'm not exactly sure how to explain that so sorry if it's unclear)

"What the heck is that supposed to mean." Ezra asked as she wrapped the other chain around it and locked it like she did before

"You'll see in a few minutes." said Aria starting to chain herself up

Not long after locking herself up her transformation began.

"Aaaaaah." Aria screamed leaning forward "it hurts." Aria cried

""Aria do I need to get help." Ezra said scared to the point of crying because he couldn't stand seeing Aria in that much pain

"No don't, oooooowwwww get oooow help." said Aria screaming in pain

An hour and a half later she had stopped screaming for a moment.

"Aria can I come in?" Ezra asked not realizing that her transformation wasn't complete yet

"No." said Aria the only thing that had physically changed so far was her eyes

"Then at least look me in the eye and tell me that you're okay." said Ezra as Aria got on her hands and knees

Aria slowly looked up and Ezra eyes popped open

"You're eyes." said Ezra seeing that her eyes had changed from her usual eye colour to gold

"I'm not oooowwwww..." Aria didn't get a chance to finish because she changed

Aria charged forwards, growled and snarled. Ezra's eyes widened and backed up a little bit when he saw that Aria had turned from a human into a wolf with cream fur and yellow eyes.

About an hour later after Aria had calmed down Ezra was able to come a few feet forwards.

Ten hours later around seven o'clock in the morning Aria woke up on her dog bed she slowly sat up and saw Ezra sitting on the rock and leaning up against the wall he was fiddling with the flashlight.

"Ezra?" Aria questioned

Ezra looked over at Aria and saw that she was awake. He immediately got off of the rock and backed away.

"Don't hurt me." said Ezra as he saw Aria stand up

"I won't hurt you." Aria said walking towards him the chains dragging behind her

"How do I know that?" Ezra questioned then he continued "what are you?" Ezra asked as Aria began to unlock the chains of

"If you come in here I'll explain everything." said Aria unlocking the chains on the door

"If I come in do you promise not to hurt me." said Ezra

"Promise." said Aria as she put the keys away

"Okay I'm coming in but I want you to keep your distance okay." said Ezra

"Okay." said Aria

Bringing the flashlight with him Ezra slowly opened the door and slowly came in. he walked over to the right wall and leaned up against it and Aria sat on the rock.

"Okay I'm here now what are you." said Ezra

"Ezra I'm a werewolf." said Aria

Ezra didn't speak for a moment but shortly after he did "how?" Ezra asked

"When I was living in Iceland at the time and I was camping with my family, I decided to take a walk and that's when a werewolf bit me." said Aria showing the bite to him again

"So you told me half the truth when I asked about that bite." said Ezra

"Yes." said Aria

"And how did you find out about this place, did you make it." said Ezra

"No I didn't build this place it's over two hundred years old although I did fix it up and my pack lived here for a while before moving to Iceland and that's how they knew about this place." said Aria

"And if you bite me will you turn me." said Ezra

"No only someone who was born a werewolf can change people but if I do somehow accidentally hurt you then it will hurt like shit that's how my boyfriend in Iceland broke up." Aria **(A/N I don't know if she had a boyfriend in Iceland but in this story she did)**

"Oh." said Ezra

After Aria had finished explaining things it was silent then Aria got off of the rock and Ezra came over and kissed her.

"Human or not I still love you." said Ezra then they kissed for a few minutes

After that she got changed, brushed her teeth and hair and took a wolfs bane pill which calmed her down plus a Tylenol extra strength which she had finally remembered for her headaches and the pain in her joints. After that they packed up and left.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully this chapter explained a few things. Like I said before as the story goes on the more things are explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 4: Mike and Aria**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Enjoy.**

 **November 11 (Remembrance Day, no school): two days before the full moon**

Aria had just woken up with a pounding headache which wasn't unusual when it was getting close to a full moon.

She got out of bed and left her bedroom to go downstairs. She was pacing Mike's bedroom when she saw him taking some sort of pill through his half open door. So she knocked on the door as she opened it all the way. Mike startled quickly put the container away and took the pill and turned around.

"What the hell Aria." said Mike

"What pill were you taking?" Aria said sternly

"Its nothing." said Mike lying

"Are you doing drugs?" Aria asked sternly

"No now get out of my room." said Mike sternly

"Okay." said Aria then she left

Mike then slammed the door and kicked it in frustration.

Aria then went downstairs.

" _What the hell is up with Mike_." she thought as she opened the medicine cabinet and took out the container of Tylenol extra strength

She took a tablet out grabbed a glass of water and took it. She was about to put the container away when Mike came downstairs.

"Could I have one?" Mike asked

"Sure." said Aria handing the container then. She continued "where's mom and dad?" Aria asked

"Out with friends they said that they would be back in time for dinner." said Mike taking the Tylenol

"Oh okay." said Aria

"Listen I'm sorry for freaking out earlier I don't know what came over me, I'm going for a run I'll be back soon." said Mike then he left

" _Why didn't he put on a coat it's raining out_?" She thought getting a bowl out and pouring some cereal

After she ate breakfast she got ready for the day.

Once she was ready Aria went into Mike's bedroom. She knew that she shouldn't but she was worried about him. He had been acting strange lately.

Aria went through his things until she found what she was looking for the pills that he was taking this morning. Wolf's bane or aconite is usually poisonous if you take too much and can cause death if you take too much.

"What the hell is he trying to commit suicide, is he trying to poison himself." Aria muttered then she realized something what if he wasn't human.

She would get the truth out of him somehow but right now she wanted to try calling Ezra again. So she went into her bedroom taking the pills with her, put the pills down on her desk and picked up her phone.

She dialled his number. It rang three times before going to voicemail.

"Hey Ezra this is like the hundredth message I left you. We haven't talked in weeks and you've been avoiding me I would really like to know what the heck is wrong please call back." said Aria then she hung up

She was on her computer when she heard the door open. She shut her computer lid and put it on her side table before going downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Mike watching tv

"We need to talk." said Aria

Mike turned off the tv and turned around.

"About what?" Mike asked

"Let's go upstairs." said Aria

"Okay." said Mike slowly

They then went upstairs, went into Arias room, Aria shut the door and picked up the container.

"Mike Montgomery why do you have these pills?" said Aria sternly showing it to him

"Aria why the hell were you in my room." said Mike sternly

"I was worried about you when I saw you taking these pills today I got worried and I was right to be Mike these pills are poisonous." said Aria sternly

"They're not poisonous now give it back." said Mike sternly

"Okay fine but you need to tell me why they're so important to you." said Aria

"I can't tell you Aria." said Mike

"Why not. Mike you can trust me." said Aria

Mike bit his lip and glanced around the room deciding if he should tell her the truth then he made his decision.

"You better sit down." said Mike

Without talking Aria sat down on her bed and Mike took a seat in her desk chair.

"Remember a few months ago when me and a few friends went camping at the camp ground about three hours away." said Mike

"Yeah." said Aria

"Well we were having a campfire when we heard a noise in the bushes so I went to check it out. So I went into the bushes and I came face to face with a wolf I turned to run but it bit me and there was a lot of blood I went back and my friends did obviously first aid on me but it left a scar, see." said Mike then he pulled up his left jean leg and showed Aria the scar then he continued "the next day I was making a fire while the others were sleeping when this boy, I'm not exactly sure how old he was he never said but he looked to be around eighteen, anyways he asked me if I could talk to him in private for a bit..." Mike paused

"What did he say?" Aria asked

Mike didn't speak.

"Mike?" Aria questioned

Mike looked down at the ground, his heart started to pound.

"Mike are you okay, what did he say?" Aria asked

Mike slowly lifted his head up and looked Aria straight in the eyes then spoke "he said that he was the wolf who bit me and because of that I was now a...um..a werewolf." said Mike

Aria eyes widened "what." said Aria shocked, yes she suspected something was up but she never imagined that her brother was a werewolf

"I know it's crazy and I don't blame you for not believing me." said Mike standing up and was about to leave when Aria stopped him

"No I believe you." said Aria

"You do?" Mike questioned surprised

"Yes, is there more to the story?" Aria asked

Mike turned around and sat back down in the chair and started to talk.

"After we talked the boy took me to the den and there I met the rest of the pack, they gave me all sorts of information and my wolf name which is Kayden." said Mike

"And the pack, did they help you through your first transformation?" Aria questioned

"No they moved to Germany leaving me the den." said Mike

"Oh my gosh." said Aria

"Yeah, I don't expect you to understand. This month will be my third transformation it's the most painful thing I'll ever have to go through." said Mike a tear fell down his cheek

"Oh Mike, come sit beside me." said Aria

Without talking Mike came over at sat beside her.

"I understand completely." said Aria giving the wolves' bane back to him

"Sure you do." said Mike not believing her

"I do, come with me." said Aria

They went downstairs, left the house and got into Arias car.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked

"I want to show you something." said Aria

"Okay." said Mike a little confused

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the edge of the woods. They got out of the car and started to walk into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked

"You'll see." said Aria

A while later they arrived at the hole but it was uncovered.

"What the hell why is it uncovered." said Aria then she sniffed the air "Ezra." she said

"What?" said Mike?

"Nothing come on." said Aria then they went down the stairs

When they got down the stairs they saw Ezra doing something with the chains.

"Ezra what are you doing." Aria asked

Ezra turned around "Aria you scared me, what's Mike doing here." said Ezra coming out of the cell

"He's here because I want him to be, now why are you here and why have you been avoiding me." said Aria

"Mike can I speak to your sister in private." said Ezra

"Yeah." Mike said he was about to walk away when Aria stopped him knowing what it was probably about

"No he can stay." said Aria

"Really?" Ezra questioned

"Yes now why are you on my territory without my permission and why are you avoiding me and Mike I'll explain everything in a bit." said Aria

"I was fixing the chain and yes I've been avoiding you because I don't see you the way I did before, you know." said Ezra

"What's going on?" Mike questioned

"Mike I'll explain in a minute." said Aria then Aria turned back to Ezra "when you say that do you mean what happens to me on a full moon." said Aria sternly and upset

"Uh yes I'm sorry Aria but your dangerous you charged at me." said Ezra

"Ezra I do not know how many times I will have to repeat myself but I cannot control myself yet on a full moon that's why I lock myself up in that stupid cell and chain myself up is so that I will not I repeat will not hurt anyone, I'm not the only one who locks themselves up every full moon almost all werewolves do." said Aria sternly

"Aria I know but until you're able to control yourself I can't be with you okay." said Ezra

"What?" Aria questioned

"Aria I think we need a break." said Ezra then before Aria could say anything he left

"Okay Aria what the hell was that about." said Mike

"Okay Mike I'm going to tell you the truth I know I can trust you." said Aria

"Okay." said Mike unsure

Aria sat down on the rock.

"Remember the time in Iceland when we were camping and I decided to go on a walk then I got hurt." said Aria

"Yeah, so." said Mike

"So it was a wolf that bit me, the next day a girl came to see me and told me she needed to talk to me alone, so I went on a walk eventually when we were far enough from the camp ground we stopped and she told me that she had bitten me last night then she told me that I was a...werewolf." said Aria

"Wait, what you're a werewolf." said Mike a little surprised

"Yes this will be my fifteenth time transforming and I can't control myself." said Aria

"Wow Aria I need your help I'm scared I have so many questions." said Mike

"Okay ask away and there's no reason for you to be afraid." said Aria

"What's your wolf name, what colour are your eyes, what colour is your fur, what pack are you from, who was the wolf that changed you and when do you learn to control yourself." said Mike

"My wolf name is Ava, my fur colour is cream coloured, my eyes are yellow, I'm from the eastern pack, the wolf who turned me was the pack leaders daughter Kayla and my pack told me that you usually learn to control yourself by the twentieth transformation but I'm sorry to say but it will still hurt like it usually does the only difference is you don't have to lock yourself up once you transform you get to leave the den and you can also change when it's not a full moon. So what's your eye colour, what colour is your fur and what pack are you from." said Aria

Dam it I was hoping that it wouldn't hurt and my eye colour is ice blue and my fur colour is black and I'm from the western pack." said Mike

"Cool." said Aria

After they talked for a bit they went to Mikes den then after that they went home.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was unexpected and hopefully more things were explained. I couldn't think of a reason for why Aria and Mike couldn't sense each other being wolves so that's why it's not mentioned**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf  
Chapter 5: "A" and The Secret  
Disclaimer: I don't own PLL  
Authors Note: know I haven't put any A messages but it's because I didn't know how to do one that would be interesting. This Chapter may be confusing. They don't know that Ce Ce is "A" all they know is that Mona was. Mrs. Marin is away for work and she didn't need the laptop.  
** **  
December 9: The day of the full moon**

Aria, Hanna and Caleb were hanging out at Hanna's place in the kitchen. When Aria looked at the clock which said five o'clock.

"I need to go." said Aria

"What why." said Hanna

"I just have to go." said Aria

"You're hiding something, what is it, you can trust me." said Hanna

"Bye." said Aria then she left

"I seriously think she's hiding something and I just want to know because if she's in some type of trouble u I want to be able to help her." said Caleb

"Same" said Hanna

"Then we..." Caleb was interrupted by Hanna's phone buzzing

Hanna went over to it and when she saw that it was an unknown number she gulped.

"Who is it from?" Caleb asked

"It's from an unknown number." said Hanna

"A, what does it say." said Caleb as Hanna opened it

"It's says, Hey Han and Caleb want to know Arias secret check your email." said Hanna

"Okay, I know it's wrong but like we said she could be in trouble." said Caleb

Then they went over to Hanna's laptop and exited the YouTube video that they were watching and opened her email. Then when they saw an email from an unknown person so they clicked on it.

 **Unknown:**  
 _Hey Hanna & Caleb  
I've put cameras around the areas where Aria will be tonight so if you want to know Arias secret click on this link to watch this live video. It's about thirteen hours long  
-A  
_  
"Should we." said Hanna

"Yeah." said Caleb then they went over to the couch and they sat next to each other and clicked on the link then a video came up. In the top right had corner it had the time which said five forty five

Aria was in her car and parked in the driveway.

"Where is he." said Aria

"Hanna turn up the volume and save it to your desk top." said Caleb

Hanna turned up the volume and saved it.

"Come on Mike hurry up." said Aria then mike came out running with a duffle bag

"Wow he can run fast." said Caleb as they saw Mike open the car door and throwing his bag into the back

"Go, go, go." said Mike closing the door

Aria began to drive as Mike did up his seat belt.

"Where were you?" asked Aria

"Mom and dad wouldn't let me go until my homework was done so I snuck away when dad went upstairs and mom turned to face the other way." said Mike

"Where are they going?" Hanna said

"No idea." said Caleb

At six thirty Aria and Mike stopped at the edge of the forest.

"What the hell." said Caleb seeing them get out of the car

They got out of the car, they went to the back and they got there duffle bags then locked the car and began to run.

"Maybe there running away." said Hanna

"I'm going to call her." said Caleb as he kept watching them run then he phoned Aria

Aria and Mike stopped running when they heard Arias phone ring so they checked it.

"who is it from." asked Mike

"Caleb." said Aria

"Don't answer it we don't have time." said Mike

"We have time Mike." said Aria then it stopped but Caleb rang it again and Aria picked up

"Hello." said Aria as they began to walk again

"Hi." said Caleb watching the screen carefully

"So why are you phoning." said Aria

"I was wondering why you ran off all of a sudden." said Caleb

"I wanted to see a movie that is playing on tv, I have to go bye." said Aria then she hung up

"What did she say?" Hanna asked

"She said that she she's watching a movie." said Caleb

"Wow it must be a huge secret if she's lying that much, you what I don't get is why she can't tell us I mean we're her friends." said Hanna

"Yeah I know what you mean and I know it's wrong to do this but maybe when we find out what is going on we can help her." said Caleb

"Yeah." said Hanna

They watched for a while more until Aria and Mike stopped.

"Okay Kayden remember take one..." Aria was interrupted by Mike

"I know take one wolves bane half an hour before the transformation then in the morning meet back here got it Ava." said Mike

"Okay I will see you in the morning, good luck ." said Aria

"Good luck." said Mike then he left

"Why are they calling each other different names?" Hanna asked as Aria uncovered the hole

"No idea, but this looks interesting." said Caleb as they saw her go down in the hole and the camera had gone to dark mode so that you could see her in the dark.

They then saw her hide out.

"Wow what's this. What's she doing." said Hanna

"How can she see in the dark?" Caleb questioned

"No clue." said Hanna

The clock now said six.

An hour later at seven they saw they saw Aria doing something strange.

"Why is she doing that?" asked Hanna watching as Aria locked the cell, wrapped the two chains around the bars on the door to keep it shut.

They saw Aria open a pill bottle and take a tablet after that she took the another set of keys and began to chain herself up

"Why is she locking herself up?" said Hanna

"No idea." said Caleb

"I'm going to make coffee, want some?" said Hanna getting up

"Sure I'll have a coffee." said Caleb

Hanna had just made coffee and sat back down when Aria started to scream.

"Aaaaaaaah, ow, it hurts." Aria screamed

"What the heck why is she screaming there's nothing there at least I don't see anything." said Hanna

"Yeah I don't see anything." said Caleb

"Should we call for help?" Hanna asked

"I don't think that's a great idea I mean how are we, yikes how loud can she scream. anyways what I was saying is how are we to explain this to a cop or whatever." said Caleb

"Okay point taken." said Hanna

"I don't think so." said Caleb

At around eight o'clock she stopped screaming.

"Thank gosh she stopped screaming that was scary." said Hanna getting up and she began to walk into the Kitchen

Then Aria got on her hands and knees and began to scream again.

"Hanna come here." said Caleb

Hanna came over and sat down.

"What." said Hanna

"Look at Arias eyes they're different." said pointing at her eyes

Hanna didn't get a chance to speak because of what happened next. Her clothing began to rip, fur began to form, her face turned into a dogs face and soon she was in wolf form. Then she snarled and growled and charged

"Wait, what did she.." Hanna trailed off Aria was still creaking out

"I think she did." said Caleb

"This can't be true there's no such thing as werewolves." said Hanna

"Maybe A is playing a joke on us. Like there isn't such thing werewolves. But I'm going to do some research, can I borrow your moms laptop." said Caleb and Aria was wondering around the cell

"yeah I'll be back in a minute." said Hanna then she left

A few minutes later she returned with the laptop.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" asked Hanna sitting down and Caleb put Hanna's laptop on the coffee table then took Mrs. Marin's laptop

"No, she just had some food and a drink of water." said Caleb opening the internet since Hanna had turned on the laptop before bringing it downstairs

"What are you searching up." said Hanna

"I'm searching up when the full moon here is." said Caleb typing it up

"What does it say?" asked Hanna

"I'm looking give me a minute. I have a feeling tonight's going to be a long night. So can I please have more coffee." said Caleb

"Sure." said Hanna

A few minutes later she came back.

"Anything?" Hanna questioned setting the two mugs down Hanna had also refilled hers

"Yes, as we thought it is a full moon and it rose at eight ten which is the time that she changed. if it isn't one of A's tricks then we have a werewolf friend, I'm going to research more things." said Caleb

"Okay, I'm going to get my pyjamas on." said Hanna then she went upstairs and Caleb began searching things up

About five minutes later Hanna came downstairs.

"I'm back. Anything interesting happen? Did you find anything?" said Hanna sitting down

"Not really, She's gone to sleep and I've found the same things that legends we've heard before on the full moon they change but they say that the person is still walking like a human but looks like a wolf but obviously that's not the case, then there's the usual silver hurts them, wolves bane is poisonous. That kind of thing." said Caleb

"Okay, now what." said Hanna

"Well there's nothing really going on, on the laptop and I found enough information for right now. So do you want to watch a movie, you choose?" said Caleb

"Yeah okay sounds good, want to watch Harry Potter the first movie." said Hanna

"Sure." said Caleb

They turned on the tv, put the movie in and watched it.

At around ten thirty the movie ended.

"Okay well I'm tired so I'm going to bed." said Hanna

"Okay good night, I'll try to get some sleep on the couch and watch them laptop too." said Caleb then they kissed for a quick moment then Hanna left

Caleb got up and went over to the closet in the hallway. He took out two blankets, a pillow and a pillow case then he went back to the couch and made himself a bed on the couch. When he was ready he laid down on the couch then fell asleep.

At twelve thirty in the morning Hanna came downstairs and went over to Caleb who was asleep on the couch.

"Caleb, Caleb wake up." said Hanna shaking his shoulder

Caleb slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What Han." said Caleb

"Sorry to wake you up but I had a nightmare." said Hanna

"Come sit beside me." said Caleb, Hanna sat down beside Caleb and Caleb put his arm around her then continued "what was it about." said Caleb

"It was about Aria screaming and her being a werewolf that is if A isn't playing a joke on us." said Hanna

"I understand it's kind of scary having a werewolf as a friend and I'm pretty sure that this isn't a joke." said Caleb

"Want to watch another movie?" asked Hanna then Aria woke up and start scratching at the wall

"Sure, What the heck." said Caleb

"I don't know, what movie do you want to watch." said Hanna

"How about the breakfast club, I'm going to make some tea, want any?" said Caleb getting up

"Sure and I'll have a cup of tea." said Hanna getting up and putting the movie in while Caleb made some tea and Aria went back to sleep

They then sat down again after Hanna had put the movie in and Caleb had made some tea they sat back down

About seven hours later at seven o'clock they saw Aria waking up. They had watched several movies, drank a few cups of coffee, a few cups of tea and a few cups of water. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Then the video of Aria went blank

"Well I guess that's all A wanted us to see." said Caleb

"I'm going to phone Aria and tell her to come over here with Mike and see if that is true." said Hanna

"Okay I'll make us some pancakes." said Caleb

"Okay." said Hanna getting her phone

She dialled Arias number. A few rings later Aria answered.

"Hey Han." said Aria

"Hi Aria." said Hanna

"Hanna why are you phoning so early." said Aria

"You and Mike need to come to my place immediately and Caleb and I need to talk to you." said Hanna

"Okay I guess." said Aria

"Great see you soon." said Hanna then she hung up

"So how are we going to confront them?" Hanna asked

"I don't know." said Caleb

Half an hour later just as they were sitting down to eat the doorbell rang and Hanna went to go open it.

A few minutes later she came back with Aria and Mike and Caleb stood up

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Do you guys stay up all night." said Aria

"Um yeah." said Hanna

"But why I mean Aria and I stayed up most of the night watching movies but we got some sleep as well." said Mike

"No you didn't we know the truth; unless it was one of A's tricks. But we're pretty sure that it's real." said Caleb

"Sorry I don't understand what do you mean." said Aria

"A texted me saying this." said Hanna pulling up the text and handing it to Aria

Aria look at it then read it out loud "I've put cameras around the areas where Aria will be tonight so if you want to know Arias secret click on this link to watch this live video. It's about thirteen hours long  
-A." said Aria and Caleb brought over the laptop and set it down on the kitchen counter

"So we did open the link and we watched it then about two hours into the video we saw this." said Caleb

then Caleb pulled the video up and fast forward to where Aria was just about to change.

""Is this real or fake?" Caleb asked playing it

They watched until after Aria changed which was about eight minutes. Then Hanna stopped the video (A/N I'm not exactly sure how long)

"So is this one of A's tricks or not?" said Hanna

"Why were you spying on me." said Aria kind of quietly

"Because A sent us this video and we were worried about you." said Hanna

"That none of..." Aria was interrupted by Caleb

"Guys stop arguing. This is what A wants; for you guys to turn against each other but we can't let A win okay so I know we're all tired but stop arguing and explain everything." said Caleb

Aria sighed then spoke "you guys should sit down." said Aria

Caleb and Hanna took a seat on the couch and both Aria and Mike went to stand in front of the tv.

"The truth is mike and I are both werewolves." said Aria

"What, when, how." said Hanna

"I became a werewolf a few months ago or so this was my fourth time changing." said Mike

"And how did you change." Caleb asked

"I went camping with friends then I heard something in the bushes so I went to check it out and it was a wolf then I went to run away but it bit me on the leg." He continued to explain how he changed

"And what about you Aria, when and how did you change?" Hanna asked

"I changed while I was still in Iceland and basically the same thing as Mike we were camping, I was bitten by a wolf while walking in the woods at night and this was my sixteenth time changing." said Aria

"Oh, wow and what about the pack, wolves bane, when you change." said Caleb

"There are lots of packs around the world and in them there can be anywhere from twenty wolves to hundreds of wolves; when it comes to wolves bane it's a tricky thing because it calms us down but if you take too much you will poison yourself and its poisonous to humans it will kill a human; when you change on a full moon it is the most unbearable pain you'll ever feel in your entire life none of our pack members look forward to the full moon." said Aria

They then continued to explain everything then after that they ate breakfast.  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys like it and if you didn't please don't say anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 6: Saving Hanna**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Warning: Hanna and Aria get injured and violence**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for not updating recently I've been Marin is out of town. Sorry if names are repeated. Enjoy**

 **February 10:**

It was noon on Friday. Spencer and Aria were standing in the hallway talking when Caleb came up to them.

"Have you seen Hanna? I texted Emily and she hadn't seen her because she's been at the pool all day." asked Caleb

"No." said Spencer

"Yeah no, sorry Caleb." said Aria

"Aria can I speak to you for a minute, in private." said Caleb

"Yeah sure." said Aria

They then walked over far enough away where they could talk in private without anyone hearing them.

"So what is it?" Aria asked

"Is there any way that you and Mike can track her down." said Caleb

"Yes we can but two things; one last night was a full moon right so our bodies are kind of weak but our senses are really strong so we could help you but if we have to jump, run or something like that we'll be a tiny bit slower but not by much and secondly I was supposed to be going over to Spencer's tonight cause I cancelled on her yesterday but because Hanna is also one of my very best friends I will cancel again. Now I'll text Mike." said Aria

"Okay thank you." said Caleb

"You're welcome we'll meet at five o'clock at my house, bring something of Hanna's like a shirt or something like that." said Aria taking out her phone

"I'll see you then." said Caleb then he left and Aria texted Mike

 **Aria:**

 _Hey Kayden I need your help. Hanna's gone missing and I'm going to help Caleb find her I could use some more help as well. Caleb and I are going to leave from our house at five_

Then she put her phone away and went over to Spencer.

"Hey Spencer we'll have to cancel again." said Aria

"Why?" asked Spencer

"Something came up." said Aria

"Aria this is the second time you've cancelled what's going on." said Spencer firmly

"Nothing." said Aria

"Okay fine whatever you say." said Spencer

Then she walked away and Aria walked to her locker thinking that Spencer had left but she was really just around the corner from where they were talking.

Spencer looked around the corner to see Aria putting a pill bottle into her sweater pocket the Aria took out her water bottle, then shut her locker door and left.

Aria had just arrived in the washroom she looked around to make sure no one was in the bathroom stalls. She had just opened the pill bottle when Spencer walked in and caught her.

"Aria are you taking drugs?" Spencer questioned firmly as Aria quickly putting it away

"No." said Aria

"Then what is it why are you acting strange all the time." said Spencer

"No reason." said Aria then she heard Mike loud and clear who was standing right outside of the girls Washroom

"Hey Ava I can help after I go to lacrosse practice." said Mike

"Okay can you find us?" Aria whispered

"Yeah I can." said Mike

"See you after school." Aria whispered

"Who are you talking to?" Spencer asked

"No one." said Aria

"You're lying." said Spencer

Aria stayed quiet, thinking of a way to tell Spencer the truth without telling her the truth

"Aria?" Spencer questioned

"Aria." said Spencer sternly

"Fine okay I'm lying the reason why I can't hang out with you tonight is because I'm helping Caleb find Hanna. She went missing." said Aria

"And you wouldn't tell me this because..." said Spencer

"Because Caleb knows something that you don't and I have a good chance of finding her." said Aria

"Why, what does he know that I don't." said Spencer

Aria was quiet for a minute

"You know what if you really want to know then come to my house at five o'clock that's when we're going." said Aria then she left

4:55pm:

It was five minutes until Caleb would picked Aria up. Aria was watching tv when the doorbell rang. Aria got up and opened it.

"Hey Caleb." said Aria moving out of the way

"Hi, ready to go?" said Caleb coming in

"Actually I forgot to text you earlier to say that Spencer is joining us. She was getting to close to the secret so I said that if she wanted to find out the secret then she would have to come here at five so she texted me back when I got back from school and she said that she would come at five ten. Mike will find us." said Aria

"Okay and I brought Hanna's phone because that's what I found in the exact same place that she was when I left her to go to the washroom, she must have dropped it when she disappeared said Caleb

"Pretend that she isn't there, what I mean by that is don't worry about hiding the secret talk like she isn't there but also don't give too much away at the same time." said Aria

"Okay and what do I call you Ava or Aria?" said Caleb

At five ten there was a knock on the door. Caleb got up from the couch and went over to the door and opened it. When he opened it Spencer was standing there with a backpack

"Hi." said Caleb moving out of the way

"Hey, where's Aria." Spencer said coming into the room

"Changing." said Caleb

"Oh." said Spencer

"So what's in the bag." asked Caleb

"Well since we're looking for Hanna and she could be in terrible danger I thought I would bring some stuff that could help us. So in the bag we have twenty feet of sturdy rope, three flashlights, extra batteries, duct tape, matches, warm clothing, first aid kit, snacks, plastic bags, toilet paper and whistles." said Spencer

Aria was now dressed in a long sleeve shirt, pants and had warm socks on.

"Hi." said Aria

"Hi." said Spencer

"Ready?" said Caleb putting on his coat, hat, gloves and boots

"Yeah." said Aria putting on her boots

"Let's go." said Caleb

"Wait Aria you need a jacket, hat and gloves otherwise you'll be cold." said Spencer

"No I'll be fine." said Aria getting

"Okay well if you change your mind I have some extra warm clothing in my bag." said Spencer as they left the house

"So what's in the bag?" asked Aria as she locked the door

"in the bag we have twenty feet of sturdy rope, three flashlights, extra batteries, duct tape, matches, warm clothing, first aid kit and I put tweezers in for some reason, snacks, plastic bags, toilet paper and whistles." said Spencer as they got into Caleb's car

Caleb sat in the driver's seat, Aria sat in the front and Spencer sat in the back on the left.

"Okay Ava what first." Caleb asked as he started the car

"Go to where you last saw Hanna." said Ava (Aria)

"Okay that would be the mall." said Caleb and they began to move

"Why did you call Aria Ava?" Spencer asked

"It's um complicated." said Caleb

Spencer didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

Once they got to the mall, they parked and got out of the car. After that they went into the mall and Caleb led them to where he last saw Hanna.

"This is where I last saw Hanna before I went to the washroom and when I returned she was gone I spent two hours looking for her and the only clue was her phone." said Caleb

"Okay can I have the phone." said Aria

Caleb took out his phone and handed it to Aria. Aria took the phone and started sniffing it.

"Aria why are you sniffing the phone?" Spencer asked

"I'm trying to get her scent because if I don't do this it's hard to just focus on one scent." said Aria

"That makes sense." said Caleb

"Aria you're acting strange please stop." said Spencer

"Okay I've got it." said Aria handing the phone to Caleb then she continued "this way." said Aria pointing to the emergency exit which was in between the washrooms.

They then followed Aria down the hall and out of the door

"Which way is it now?" Spencer asked

"Right when we get out of the parking lot and we need the car." said Aria

"Okay, I'll be back." said Caleb then he ran away to get the car

A few minutes later he returned with the car. Spencer and Aria quickly got into the car and they drove away.

"Follow this road and then turn left at the next light." said Aria

"Okay." said Caleb

After that they went left again, then right, then out of town.

"Follow this road till I say otherwise." said Aria

"Okay." said Caleb

"Aria how can you smell this good?" asked Spencer

"It's um hard to explain, but you'll find out when we find Hanna." said Aria

"Okay, I guess." said Spencer

They drove for about another forty minutes.

"Stop, pull over, we need to go into the woods." said Aria

Caleb pulled over and turned off the car then they got out and Spencer got her backpack.

"Here take these flashlights and whistles." said Spencer

She handed one flashlight and one whistle to Caleb but Aria stopped her when she tried to hand them out.

"No I'm good I can see fine and I'm sure I can find you guys." said Aria

"Okay if you're sure." said Spencer putting them back

Spencer did up her backpack. Then Caleb and Spencer turned on their flash light since it was starting to get dark.

They were fast walking in the woods when they heard something in the bushes. They stopped and froze then Mike appeared out of the bushes.

"There you guys are." said Mike

"Mike you gave me a panic attack." said Spencer

"Sorry, come on let's go find Hanna." said Mike then they continued

They walked fast for about another half hour until they came to a clearing where there was a mansion. Aria suddenly stopped before they got into the clearing.

"Into the bushes and Spencer get rid of your bag it has food in It." said Aria heading towards the bushes

"Why, what's going on?" Spencer asked

"Are we in danger?" Caleb asked

"Yeah we most likely are if we cross into the clearing then we definitely are because this is the southern packs territory and they do not like any of the other packs they came back about two weeks ago and probably found out that Hanna knows m, Spencer get rid of the bag." said Mike whispering **(A/N I'm not sure what I said about the southern pack)**

"Okay, okay, I'll be back." said Spencer whispering

"And be quiet." Aria whispered

Spencer just nodded then went away.

"So let me get this straight my girlfriend, our friend is with the most dangerous pack out there." said Caleb whispering

"Yeah." said Aria whispering

"Oh my gosh." said Caleb whispering

Then Spencer came back.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked whispering

"Nothing much, but here's the plan. I'm going to go up in the trees and see if I can see anything then I'm going to go in to their territory and get Hanna out, Kayden you will stay here and protect Spencer and Caleb. Spencer, Caleb hide your hair and hands, so put a hat or hood on and but your hands in your pocket or mitts. That will help hide your scent." said Aria whispering

Then she quietly walked over to the closest tree and jumped as high as she could which was the top second branch. Caleb and Spencer did exactly what they were told to do.

"What's going on Mike, and tell me the truth." said Spencer firmly whispering

"Basically a group of no human people have Hanna trapped inside that house, Aria is trying to figure out where they are then she's going to go in and get her. That's all I can say right now." said Mike

Spencer didn't get a chance to speak because Aria had jumped back down.

"There's six of them on the far side of the property. I'm going to go in and come out with Hanna no matter what it takes. Everyone stays here. Understand. I don't have her scent anymore by the way." said Aria whispering

"Yeah." said Spencer whispering

"Yes." said Caleb whispering

"I will keep them safe. Be careful." said Mike whispering

"I will." said Aria

Aria left the bushes, she ran across the field and over to the house by the outside house wall. She walked around the front of the house looking for a way in. She had just found a window when two men found her.

"Well hello cub." said a man with blonde hair

"Oh shit." Aria thought

She quickly punched the window which broke and jumped into through the window and inside.

 **Note: this is where it gets violent, if you don't like violence then don't read this part until it settles down**

"She's over here." The man shouted

The others came in and started chasing her. She ran for a bit then stopped and turned to face them.

They surrounded her

"Hi how are you, my name's Ava what are yours." said Aria kind of sarcastically

"My name is drew, this is Natasha, Cody, Zac, Alyssa and Larry, and I'm also the alpha ." said the blonde hair man then he continued "and right now cub I'm getting a little pissed off." said Drew as they closed in on her

"Well guess who else is getting pissed off ME AND DO NOT CALL ME CUB." said Aria

"Oh I'm terrified." said Drew in a babyish voice

"Well you should be." said Aria

Then her eyes turned colour, her teeth began to change and her finger nails became claw nails. She then grabbed Drew by the neck and bit him she then pushed him and he flew back then hit the wall. She then punched Natasha and Cody which through them back a few feet. She didn't have to do anything with Zac, Larry or Alyssa because they ran away like a scared puppy.

Aria walked away very quickly. She walked down every hall and looked in every door until she saw two men with riffles. She took a deep breath then walked over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here miss." said one of the men

"Saving my friend." said Aria then she took the gun out of his hand and knocked both of them out

She set the gun down then got the keys and unlocked the door and opened it. When she got inside she saw Hanna sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair with a scarf around her mouth. Her nose was bleeding, there was an open wound on the left side of her forehead and a huge scratch on her right side in between her ribs and hip. That's all Aria could see at the moment or at least wanted to see at the moment.

"HANNA." She shouted worriedly as she ran over to her

Aria untied the scarf.

"What are you doing here, it's not safe." said Hanna as Aria cut the rope on her wrists with a claw

"I know but I'm here now and I'm going to get you out." said Aria

After she had finished untying Hanna she helped Hanna up and when she did so Aria could see the full damage. Hanna wrists were cut and bleeding where the rope had been tied.

"Can you walk?" Aria asked

"I think so and thank you." said Hanna

"You're welcome, let's get out of here." said Aria

They walked as fast as they could. Hanna and Aria were walking down the halls when Drew and two other men came towards them and behind them.

"Well hello there Ava." said Drew as they pointed the guns at her and Hanna

"What do you want from us." said Aria

"I'm not exactly sure." He admitted "but no one should know about us." said Drew the he turned a pointed the gun at Hanna

"I watched you for many days now and you talking about us in the middle of the day when there's other people around. Do you know what would happen if people found out about us we would be hunted for years and that will never happen on my watch." said Drew then he loaded then gun

He pressed the trigger; it was about to hit Hanna when Aria stepped in between and got shot with a silver bullet in between the hip bone and her ribs. She had just gotten shot when the three got a punch or two then they landed on the ground and Mike, Spencer and Caleb were standing there then. Aria snuck to the floor and passed out.

"Oh my gosh Aria." said Spencer beginning to cry

"Is she going to live?" asked Hanna kneeling down beside her and begging to cry

"Yeah she'll be fine it's not in her heart although we need to get it out in the next two hours otherwise it'll spread to her heart and poison her then eventually she'll die. So here's the plan I carry Ava and we hurry back to the truck, I parked a few feet behind Caleb, then Caleb will help me get the bullet out of Ava so we'll go ahead you guys try to keep up as much as possible and Spencer will do first aid on Hanna and I have a first aid kit in the truck. Now lets move." said Mike picking her up

Caleb and Mike jogged and Spencer and Hanna were right behind them. Spencer's back pack bouncing on her back

 **Note: okay the worst is over**

When they got to the vehicles Mike gave Caleb the keys and Caleb opened the trunk of the car. Then he unlocked the main part of the truck while Mike laid Aria down.

Seconds later Caleb came back with the big first aid kit which he had opened. He set it down beside Aria as well as the flashlight which he pointed the first aid kit so that he could see.

"Caleb I need you to get out gloves, tweezers, four gauze pads, antiseptic wipes, gauze wrap, and medical tape." said Mike a little bit panicky

Caleb got most of what he needed and opened the antiseptic wipes and the gauze pads. Then he looked for the tweezers.

"Kayden I can't find the tweezers." said Caleb panicking

"Well find some." said Mike putting on the gloves and pulling up her shirt a little as well as moving her pants down a little so that he could do first aid

Spencer over heard this.

"Here's some tweezers." said Spencer passing them to Mike

"Thanks." said Mike

Mike took the tweezers and pulled the bullet out then he used the antiseptic wipes to clean the wound. After that he used the gauze pads to cover the wound and taped it on then he used the gauze wrap to cover it up and used a piece of tape to make sure it didn't move. Spencer and Hanna were now crowded around him. He took off the gloves.

"Is she going to be okay and how is she still breathing?" asked Spencer crying

"I think so, Ava wake up please. Caleb in my truck there's a bottle of wolves' bane and a water bottle can you go get it." said Mike

Caleb just nodded then left. He soon returned and handed it to Mike. Mike then opened the bottle of pills and his water then took a pill to calm himself down. He had just taken the pill when Aria woke up gasping for air and everyone sighed of relief.

"Do you have wolves' bane?" asked Aria slowly sitting up and acting as if nothing had happened

"Yeah here." said Mike handing her the water and a pill

"Okay why are you acting like nothing happened you got shot Aria, shot; why aren't you like dying or something." said Spencer a little bit firmly

Aria and Mike looked at each other and nodded knowing that this was the right time to tell her the truth.

"That's the beauty of being a werewolf Spencer unless a wolf gets shot in the heart then you're pretty much okay as long as you get the bullet out in time." said Aria

"Wait what do you mean werewolf there's no such thing." said Spencer then she recalled all the strange things that had happened over the past day or two; not dying when shot, good sense of smell, jumping high, skipping last night because it was a full moon and eye sight "no this can't be real, yes all the things add up but there is no such thing." said Spencer

"Spencer there is such thing Mike and I are both wolves. See." said Aria

Mike and Aria both made their eyes change, their teeth change and their nails grow into claw nails. Then they changed back a few moments later. Spencer took a step back.

"Oh my..." She trailed off

"Spence?" Aria questioned

"I just need to progress this for a moment." said Spencer then she left

A few minutes later she returned.

"Okay tell me everything." said Spencer

Mike and Aria explained everything.

"Let me get this straight every full moon you change, but once you control it you can change whenever you want, wolves bane isn't poisonous, your wolf names are Ava and Kayden, the only way to kill a werewolf is by using a silver bullet and shooting it in the heart but if you get shot somewhere else then your fine if you get it out on time, which is why you're alive, both Hanna and Caleb knew and so on." said Spencer

Mike and Aria both nodded

"So when will it heal all the way?" Caleb asked

"In about two weeks, but it will leave a scar." said Aria

"Oh." said Caleb

"Can we go back now?" Hanna asked

"Yeah sure I think that's a good idea, I'll take Aria home." said Mike

"Okay." said Spencer

Mike then helped Aria down and helped her get into the front seat, then Caleb and Mike cleaned up and shut his trunk. After that the rest of them got in. Hanna and Spencer got into the back, Hanna on the right and Spencer on the left then Caleb and Mike got into the driver's seat of their cars and they drove away.

 **Authors Note: Well that was an intense chapter hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be the last but I'm not sure how to end it so if you guys could give me suggestions that would be awesome thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria a Werewolf**

 **Chapter 7: Leaving**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Warning: This chapter could be emotional for you readers**

 **Authors note: Aria is now able to fully transform into a wolf anytime she wants after the last full moon (April 2). Ezra and Aria are now back together. Toby is away at police training or whatever you call it. If you do not like this please don't say anything. Enjoy.**

 **April 6: Friday**

Aria, Spencer, Emily, Caleb and Hanna were outside hangout before school when. They were talking and hanging out when Kayla came up to them. They didn't notice her.

"Hi Aria." said Kayla

They all stopped talking and looked at the girl.

"Kayla!" said Aria happily as she stood up

Aria went over to Kayla and they hugged.

"Aria I need to talk to you, NOW like right now." said Kayla

"Okay." Aria said

They then went a little ways from the table.

"What's going on?" Aria asked once they had stopped and were far enough away from people to hear what they were saying

"My father is dead." said Kayla

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. When?" said Aria hugging Kayla for a quick moment then she continued "who's the new pack leader?" asked Aria

"It's okay, he died three days ago. We were minding our own business when the southern pack attacked us the southern pack leader and my dad killed each other which scared the southern pack away for now although they said that they'll be back in one weeks' time but my dad didn't die right away and he told us Ava saved her friend from the southern pack. Ava's brave, strong and a good leader she's your next pack leader. So guess who's the pack leader, you are." said Kayla

"What I can't be the leader of the pack I'm still in school." said Aria

"Ava, my father put you in charge which means you basically have no choice. You saved your friend now save us become our leader. If there's no pack leader than..." Kayla was interrupted by Aria

"I know then there is no structure and everyone gets crazy." said Aria

"So you will be back leader?" Kayla questioned

"I guess I have no choice. Wait how did he know that I saved Hanna." said Aria

"Well we saw you." said Kayla

"Okay meet me at seven thirty in my den and we'll discuss my plan." said Aria

"Okay I'll pass it on and I guess you'll have to find a way for your friends and family to find out the truth." said Kayla

"I guess so, I need to go to class see you in a bit and bring a map and a pen. bye." said Aria

"Bye." said Kayla then Aria left

"Are you okay?" asked Caleb as Aria sat back down

"No. I'm moving back to Iceland...with the pack." said Aria

"What?" Emily questioned

"It's hard to explain." said Aria talking to Emily

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer

"I mean the pack leader is dead and so he chose me to be the new pack leader." said Aria

"Oh my...I thought the pack leader was the oldest child." said Hanna

"Well that's true but it can also member of the pack who shows great bravery, leadership skills and strong mentally and physically and so apparently I showed that when I saved Hanna." said Aria

"Oh wow." said Spencer m

"What's going on?" asked Emily then the bell rang

"I'll tell you later everyone come over to my house right after school." said Aria then they headed to class

1:00pm:

The school bell had just rung for the end of the school day. All four girls headed over to Arias.

When they got to arias house they got out, locked the cars and Aria unlocked the door. Then they went inside, took off their shoes and coats then they went upstairs to arias bedroom.

"So what do you mean you saved Hanna?" asked Emily as Hanna closed the door

"Sit down." Aria told Emily

Emily to a seat on the bed and Aria, Hanna and Spencer stood across from her.

"Remember a couple of months ago when Hanna was missing." said Aria

"Yeah." said Emily

"Well she was actually kidnapped. Caleb, Spencer, Mike and I then went looking for her. We found her in the worst possible place. In a mansion basement, anyways once I got her out we were we were surrounded by people with weapons. One guy shot a bullet at Hanna but I stepped in front of her a took the bullet for her. Mike was able to get the bullet out in time." said Aria then she showed Emily the scar that was left from the bullet.

"Wait shouldn't you be dead if you got shot or at least have gone to the hospital." said Emily

"It wasn't in my heart." said Aria

"You are making no sense whatsoever so just get to the point." said Emily annoyed

"Okay I'm a werewolf and now I'm going to be leader of the pack." said Aria

"No you're not." said Emily

"Yeah I am, watch." said Aria

She then got onto her hands and knees then transformed into a wolf. When Emily saw this she screamed and went straight to the back of the wall. Aria then transformed back into a human.

"Geese Emily there's no reason for you to scream, I'm not going to hurt you." said Aria

"O...o...okay." said Emily then she came back to where she was sitting before

Aria explained everything from how she became one and so on. Emily was quiet for a few minutes after Aria was done explaining then Emily spoke.

"And you guys and Caleb knew." said Emily

"Yeah." said Hanna

"Yes." said Spencer

"Oh wow." said Emily

"Yeah, I know its crazy." said Aria

"So when are you leaving?" asked Spencer

"Sunset Tomorrow." said Aria

"That's so soon." said Hanna

"I know." said Aria

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Spencer

"Yeah I need to pack up my room so if you could get me many, many, many boxes, bubble wrap, packing paper and packing tape that would be great thanks and I'm not sure if I can tell Ezra that I'm leaving." said Aria

"Okay I'll bring some stuff over. And do you want me to tell him." said Spencer

"Yeah." said Aria

"Well I better get going." said Emily

"Me too." said Hanna

"Same here, see you tomorrow." said Spencer

"Bye come back at seven thirty." said Aria

Then they all left and Aria flopped down on her bed.

It was four o'clock, she had already done some laundry and add her bedding to it and took out everything from her desk. Aria was taking down some pictures when Mike walked by. She quickly went out into the hall and grabbed his arm gently

"What the heck Aria." said Mike

"Sorry. I need to talk to you. It's important." said Aria

"Okay." said Mike

They then went into her bedroom and Aria shut the door.

"Why are your pictures down?" asked Mike

"That's what I want to talk to you about, I'm...um going back to Iceland." said Aria

"Are we moving back to Iceland?" asked Mike

"No, listen Mike I'm the new pack leader; which means I'm going back to Iceland with the pack because it's not safe for my pack here, apparently the southern pack attacked my pack and killed my pack leader and that's why I'm pack leader. So after dinner I'm going down to the den and having a meeting." said Aria

"You can't go, I'm still figuring this whole thing." said Mike kind of upset

"Mike you know how much I care about you right? But I need to take care of the pack. so if that means going back to Iceland so be it." said Aria

Mike was about to speak but then Ella knock on the outside of the door.

"Dinners ready." said Ella

"Okay." said Aria then Ella left

"So I guess we're going to tell mom and dad our secret." said Mike as they left the room

"Yeah." said Aria

"How?" asked Mike

"No idea. But when I do you'll know and just follow along and do you want to come meet my pack." said Aria

"Okay and yes I would like to meet the pack." said Mike

They then sat down at the table and served up.

"So Mike and I are going to go out for a bit after dinner." said Aria

"Okay be back by ten." said Ella

They had just finished dinner and were cleaning up when there was a knock at the door. Ella got up and went to the door.

When she answered it Ezra was standing there not looking happy.

"Ezra, come in. What's wrong." said Ella

"Is Aria here? I need to talk to her immediately." said Ezra coming in

"Yeah." said Ella then she turned towards the kitchen "Aria Ezra's here." said Ella

A few minutes later Aria came.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." said Ella, she was about to leave when Aria stopped her

"No mom stay." said Aria then she turned to Ezra "Hey." said Aria

"You're leaving, why? Why are leaving." said Ezra upset "why did you get Spencer to tell me instead of yourself." said Ezra unhappy

"I'm leaving because I'm pack leader." said Aria

"Why do you have to go though?" asked Ezra

"Because it's the best thing for the pack." said Mike coming in to the room and everyone looked at him

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ezra

"Ezra the pack is in danger I have to get everyone out of here." said Aria

"What do you mean?" Ezra questioned

"I mean the southern pack attack my pack and Me." said Aria

"So? How bad?" Ezra questioned

"Well let's they kidnapped Hanna. When we got her out the pack leader tried shoot her with a gun but I stepped in front of her as it got me instead, oh and it was a silver bullet. If Mike hadn't gotten it out in time I would have died. See." said Aria then she showed him the small scar that it had left then she continued to speak "then a few days ago they attacked my then they said that they'll be back in one weeks' time so that's why we have to get out of here." Aria explained

"Oh. Listen I'm so sorry about how I just acted. Are you okay? Are we okay?" said Ezra

"Everything's fine. I'll miss you. Maybe come by and help me pack my room tomorrow at seven thirty?" said Aria

"I'll be there, bye." said Ezra

"Bye." said Aria they then they kissed and he left

When she turned to look at her parents they looked extremely confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" Ella questioned

"Listen. I'll explain everything when I get back. Until then don't say or do anything with what you just heard." said Aria

"Okay." said Ella

"I guess." said Byron

"Good, we'll be back soon." said Aria getting her shoes on

"Bye." said Mike getting his shoes on

"Bye." said Ella then both Mike and Aria left

A while later they arrived at the entrance of the den and they could hear arguing. They then went down into the den and saw that everyone was fighting.

"STOP, EVERYONE STOP." Aria shouted

Everyone stopped and turned her way.

"Ava is that you?" asked Drake looking at her

"Yes, Drake it is me, it's so good to see you." said Aria they then hugged

Everyone then said hello and such then Jane noticed Mike.

"Who's this?" asked Emma

"This is my brother Mike. He's like us." said Aria

"Hi." said Emma

After everyone said hello they got into another argument.

"STOP GUYS. I AM YOUR LEADER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME OKAY." Aria shouted firmly

Everyone stopped then nodded.

"Okay now do we have a map and a pen." said Aria

"Here." said Eric

"Thanks." said Aria

 **Half an hour later:**

It was eight o'clock when Aria had finished discussing the plan and what role they needed to do in order to leave m.

"So that went kind of well." said Mike as they walked back to the car

"Yeah it did. Now it's time for us to tell mom and dad our secret." said Aria

"Any idea how?" Mike questioned

"Well I basically gave some of it away so I guess we just tell them and explain." said Aria

 **9:00pm:**

It was nine o'clock when they opened the door and walked in.

"We're home." said Aria loudly

A few seconds later both Ella and Byron were there.

"Okay you said that you would explain when you got back so explain." said Byron as they took off their shoes

"Yeah, can we go to the family room and sit down." said Aria

"I guess." said Ella then they went to the family room

Aria's parents sat on the couch, Aria sat down in the arm chair and Mike stood beside Aria on her right.

"So?" Byron questioned

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you guys this in fact Mike and I aren't sure how to." said Aria

"Wait you're not pregnant are you?" said Ella

"No, I'm not pregnant." said Aria

"Then what is it?" asked Ella

Mike then stepped in to help Aria out.

"Do you believe in supernatural creatures? Such as let's say werewolves." said Mike

"No." said Byron

"Me neither." said Ella

"Okay well let's just say there was. What would you say." said Aria

"Um I'm not entirely sure." said Ella

"Why are you asking?" Byron questioned

Aria looked straight at her parents in the eyes.

"Because Mike and I are werewolves." said Aria

Both of their parents stared blankly, then a few seconds later Ella spoke.

"Aria you need to start being serious you're in high school and so you need to grow up now or people will judge you for the rest of your life." said Ella

"But mom we're telling the truth." said Mike

"Mike stop playing games and get real cause there is no such thing as werewolves." said Byron kind of seriously

"You show them then I will." said Aria

Mike then closed his eyes took a deep breath and re-opened his eyes; his eyes were now ice blue and he looked straight at them. Ella and Byron gasped in surprise and then Mike closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to normal.

"They're contact lenses. Somehow you put them in." said Ella

"No mom they're real." said Mike

"Stop guys, just stop okay. You guys need to stop playing games and act like grownups." said Ella then both parents got up

"Wait sit back down. Mike help me move the coffee table." said Aria, her parents sat back down

"Why?" asked Mike as he helped her

"Because if changing in front of them is what it takes so be it." said Aria

"I thought you said that in the first week after being able to control yourself you shouldn't change that much and you've already changed three times this week not including the one in den when you showed the pack that you could control yourself." said Mike

"Actually twice. I changed in front of Emily to show her." said Aria

"What." said Mike

"I know, I know. Anyways let me do this." said Aria

"What's going on." asked Ella a little bit worried

Aria didn't answer. Mike stepped out of the way as Aria got onto her hands and knees. She looked at her parents. Then she closed her eyes and then she turned into a wolf. She walked around the cleared space then she turned back into a human and fell to the floor since she had turned to many times in one day then she looked at her parents who looked extremely shocked and confused and didn't say anything. Mike went over to her.

"You, okay." asked Mike

"Yeah, help me up please." said Aria

Mike walked over gave her his hand and helped her up; then they walked over to the chair and Aria sat down. Her parents still hadn't said a word. She decided to wait a few minutes for them to talk but it didn't happen.

"Mom, dad; you haven't said something in like ten minutes please say something." said Aria

Byron took a deep breath then spoke.

"I think you guys need to explain NOW." said Byron

"Okay remember that time we were camping in Iceland when I got bitten. That's when I became a wolf and ever since then I've turned into a wolf on a full moon of course. You guys have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you guys the truth." said Aria

"How does it work on a full moon?" asked Ella

"Well we start to change an hour and a half before the moon actually rises and it's the worst pain you can ever feel. When you change your teeth throb, your eyes are scratchy, your whole body feels like it has needles poking into your skin, it's on fire and it feels like you've broken your body all at the same time." said Aria

"And wolves bane, senses and silver." said Byron

"Kayden do you want to explain this part?" Aria asked

"Sure." said Mike

"Wait why did you just call Mike Kayden?" asked Ella

"When we become a wolf the pack gives us names so Arias is Ava and mine is Kayden. I'm from the western pack and Arias from the eastern pact. Wolves bane is not poison it calms us and helps us heal but if you take too much it can kill you and its poison to humans. Our senses are being able to hear, smell, run, have better strength and see all this is a lot better than a normal human. If you touch something silver then it burns you and if a silver bullet hits you in the chest than it kills you right away, but if a silver but hits us anywhere else than you're fine if you get it out in time otherwise it will eventually poison the heart and you die." said **Mike (A/N I'm not sure if I gave Mike in the past chapters so sorry if I did and it's different)**

"Oh wow." said Byron

"And why can't you turn like Aria?" asked Ella

"Because I can't control myself I haven't changed so many times yet. It takes about twenty time but till then you can change your eyes, hand and teeth. When you're about to control yourself you can change whenever and wherever you want but you still have no choice to change on a full moon; although you don't have to lock yourself up." said Mike

"Lock yourself up?" Byron questioned

"Um yes every full moon until you control yourself you have to lock yourself up meaning that you lock yourself in a cell and put chains on your wrists and ankles." said Aria

"And what about pack leaders and what you were telling Ezra and didn't you say something about getting shot." said Ella

"Oh yes um about that. When the pack leader dies either one of the pack leaders kids or a member of the pack who've shown great bravery, leadership skills and strong mentally and physically. Since my pack leader died when they were attacked by the southern pack I became pack leader when I saved Hanna from the southern pack and when the southern pack tried to shoot Hanna I didn't let that happen but instead I got shot and luckily it wasn't in the heart just in my side and luckily mike got it out in time. So since it's not safe here anymore so I'm going back to Iceland with my pack." said Aria

"Oh no you're not." said Byron

"Yes I am. I'm responsible for them now plus they're like family to me and I have no idea what I would do with myself if anything happened to them." said Aria

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she's should go take care of herself, be her own person or wolf, whatever. But she's got to do what's best for her pack even if that means going to Iceland and leaving us. Eventually she will leave home after she graduates so why not now." said Ella

"Okay fine. I guess we have no choice. We have to let her go. When are you going." said Byron

"Sunset tomorrow and my friends are coming over at seven thirty tomorrow morning. Thanks guys." said Aria then she hugged both of her parents and then both Mike and Aria went to bed.

 **April 7: Saturday (7:00am)**

It was seven o'clock in the morning. It was a busy day. Byron was clearing a space in the basement for all of the boxes which they would be putting all of arias bedroom, Ella was cooking breakfast and both Aria and Mike were getting ready for the day.

At seven fifty they all sat down for breakfast.

"So why aren't you taking anything with you again?" Ella questioned

"Because it get complicated. Plus I'll get somethings when I get to Iceland like clothing, toiletries, paper, pens, envelopes and mailing stickers so that we can keep in touch and that's about all I need since most of the time I'll be in wolf form." said Aria

"And how will you pay for all that?" Ella questioned

"Well some of the pack members work and we all share that money." said Aria

"Oh." said Ella

It had just turned seven thirty when there was a knock on the door. Aria went to go open it. When she opened it Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Ezra and Caleb were standing there with boxes and other packing material.

"Come in guys." said Aria stepping out of the way

Everyone came in. they then took off their shoes and coats. Then they said their hellos and after that Aria spoke.

"So I've already done the recycling slash garbage, laundry and taken down the pictures but that's about it. So let's get to it. My parents took out some sheets that we can put over the furniture and my room is also a mess. Mike is a lacrosse competition if you are wondering where he is and my parents went with him." said Aria

They then all went upstairs and into her bedroom with everything.

"Wow, it is a mess. You slept in a sleeping bag?" said Spencer

"Yeah." said Aria

"Okay Aria it's your room, you're the boss." said Emily

"Um okay why don't Ezra and Caleb carry things down to the basement where my dad has clear out a space, Hanna you'll put the boxes together and when you're done you can help me, Emily you'll label the boxes and Spencer and I will pack and Caleb and Ezra just hang out until we get a box packed." said Aria

"Okay." said Spencer

They then got to work. Aria and Spencer first bubble wrapped the pictures that were now taken down and when a box was ready, they put them into the box, Spencer closed it then Emily wrote with a sharpie _'Arias pictures_ ' and Aria and Spencer started on Arias clothing and shoes. Once she was done Caleb took it to the basement.

Aria and Spencer loaded three boxes with clothing, Emily labeled them _'Arias clothing box one, Arias clothing box two, Arias clothing box three'_. Once the three boxes were done Ezra and Caleb took them down.

"What next?" Spencer asked

"Books." said Aria

"Done putting the boxes together." said Hanna

"Okay Hanna you can help us." said Spencer

"Sure." said Hanna

They pack four good sized boxes full of book, closed the box and taped it shut then they handed it over to Emily who wrote _'Arias books box one, Arias books box two, Arias books box three, Arias books box four_. After that they packed up her bedding and through pillows and Caleb took arias backpack to the basement which she had emptied earlier. They were almost done packing up Arias things when it was lunch time.

"What do you guys want to eat?" asked Aria as they headed downstairs

"Maybe pizza." said Caleb

"That sounds like a good idea." said Ezra

They all agreed on that Idea. So they phoned in and ordered a cheese pizza.

At twelve thirty the doorbell rang. Aria went to the door and a few minutes later returned with the pizza.

"Here we go one large cheese pizza." said Aria setting it down

"I'll get plates." said Hanna then she went to the cabinet and got the plates.

Once the plates were handed out they served the pizza.

"I'm going to really miss everyone." said Aria

"Me too. I think we'll all miss you and we know it's for the best." said Ezra and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we have only a few more things to do before we put the sheets over the furniture." said Hanna sadly

"I guess so." said Aria also sadly

They were almost done lunch when the rest of Arias family came in.

"We're back." Mike said loudly coming in the door

"We're in the kitchen." said Aria loudly

A few minutes later Mike, Ella and Byron came in

"How's things going?" Byron asked coming into the kitchen area

"Good there's a few pieces of pizza and we're almost done packing up Arias room." said Caleb

"Thanks for the pizza." said Mike walking over to the counter

"So what else do you guys have to pack and we also got more boxes." said Ella

"Thanks mom we'll need them. We have the lamps to pack, electronics, and my big mirror needs to come down and I also need to put away the smaller mirror, a few smaller things, roll up the rug and deal with my Washroom things." said Aria **(A/N in this story Aria has a mirror that hangs on the wall.)**

"Okay can we help?" asked Mike

"sure." said Aria

After lunch they all went upstairs. First Byron and Mike disconnected the tv and wrapped it up, Ella dealt with arias washroom things; deciding what to keep and what not to, Emily continued to label things, Hanna restarted to put together boxes, Spencer and Aria continued to pack things and Caleb and Ezra continued to put things in the basement. When Ella had finished dealing with the washroom things she began to clean Arias room and Mike and Byron helped clean up as well.

It was now time to pack the very last box. Everyone allowed Aria to do it. It was the electronic box and everyone watched her. Aria turned off her laptop all the way, unplugged it, she stuck her laptop in the case then gently put it in a small box along with the cord; she then unplugged her phone and turned it all the way off, wrapped it in bubble wrap and stuck it into the box along with the computer. She shut the box then taped it shut, after that she paced it over to Emily who wrote _'Arias electronics careful'_ careful was underlined.

"I guess this is it, the last box." said Aria as she handed it to Caleb

Caleb was about to go when Ella stopped him.

"Caleb can you also bring up the stack of sheet they're by the basement door." said Ella

"Sure thing." said Caleb then he left

Aria and Mike then lifted her mattress off of the bed and put it against the wall. A few minutes later he came up with a stack of sheets

They put a sheet over her desk, over her chair, over her side table, over her bed, over her dresser and over anything else.

"Can you guys give me a minute alone?" Aria asked

"Sure." said Ella then they all left

Aria looked around the empty room. All was left was her furniture, a mattress, her big mirror which was laying against the wall wrapped in bubble wrap then in packing paper, her cork board and a few hangers that were left in the closet. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked around the room. After a few minutes she went over to the windows, made sure they were locked then she closed each blind halfway after that she left the room stopping at the door to take one more look before closing the door then she walked downstairs.

"You okay?" asked Ezra

"As fine as I could be." said Aria

"Why don't we do something fun all of us." said Hanna

"Sure what should we do?" asked Spencer

"How about bowling." Mike suggested

"Sure." said Emily

They all agreed on that then they headed out.

A fifteen minutes later they all arrived at the bowling aisle. They parked then went inside.

After they were all set up they began to play.

"You're up first dad." said Mike

Byron stood up and got a ball.

"Guys could one you get my stuff out of my locker." said Aria

"Sure, I can." said Emily

"My code is three, zero eight." said Aria as Caleb went up to take his turn

"Okay." said Emily

About an hour later at around three o'clock

"What to go to the cafe for a coffee?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Hanna

They then agreed to all go there; so they packed up and left.

Thirty five minutes later they were sitting down and hanging out.

"It'll be so different going to school and not seeing you every day." said Hanna

"Yeah." said Caleb

"Well we can always write letters to each other. I'll give you guys the details when I first write to each of you." said Aria

"And when will you write to us?" Ezra asked

"I don't know maybe a few days after I get there." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra

"Do you guys want to come over dinner?" asked Byron

"Definitely." said Emily

"Yeah." said Caleb

Everyone decided to co r over for dinner.

Once they were done their coffee they went back to arias.

It was six o'clock when dinner was ready. Everyone served up then sat down. For dinner they had soup, corn muffin and salad. It was now six forty five when dinner was over. They then cleaned the kitchen.

"Well we better get going." said Aria

"Okay." said Mike

Then they all left the house; Byron locked the door then they all got into their cars and followed Aria to the woods.

When they got to the woods they parked along the side of the road, they got out of the car, locked it then they followed Aria into the woods.

Half an hour later at seven forty five they arrived at the den and the whole pack was there and the sun was just minutes away from begging to set.

"Hey guys." said Aria then she turned towards her friends and family

Then she went over to Mike and hugged him

"Bye Mike, I'll miss you so much." said Aria sadly

"Me too, bye." said Mike then they left go tear falling down his cheek

Aria then went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Mom I'll miss you so much. Bye." said Aria sadly

"Me too, me too I'll love you always. Bye." said Ella tear falling down her cheeks then they let go and she went over to her dad and hugged him

"Dad I miss you so much. Bye." said Aria sadly

"Bye sweetheart I'll miss you so much." said Byron a tear falling down his cheek then they let go and she went over to Hanna and hugged her

"Bye Han. I'll miss you." said Aria sadly

"Bye Aria." said Hanna sadly then they let go and she went over to Emily and hugged her

"Bye Em." said Aria sadly

"Bye Aria." said Emily sadly then they let go and she went over to Spencer and hugged her

"Bye Spence." said Aria sadly

"Bye." said Spencer then they let go and she went over to Caleb and hugged him

"Bye Caleb." said Aria sadly

"Bye Aria." said Caleb sadly

Then she slowly walked over to Ezra

"Ezra I love you so much and I will miss you so much, you've literally turned my world upside down for the best." said Aria sadly

"Me too. Bye Aria." said Ezra they then kissed for a moment before pulling away

She then slowly walked up to the pack, turned back towards them and waved. The pack and Aria then started to run and one by one they changed into a wolf then they slowed down. All of arias friends and family stayed there until the pack was gone then they left.

 **The End!**

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this story**


End file.
